elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tel Var Stones
Tel Var Stones are a currency used in . They can be used as currency for legendary items at the sewer alliance bases.Events of Background Tel Var stones are parts of the White-Gold Tower, and were created by the Ayleids during their construction of the tower.Dialogue with Lady CinnabarDialogue with Phrastus of Elinhir During the time of the Planemeld, the power of the Stones was discovered. Scholars could sense the power within the stones, and some wanted to use them against the Daedric invasion as a weapon. According to this idea, the magical knowledge of the Ayleids, and the construction methods of the White-Gold Tower could be uncovered by using the stones for research.On the Tel Var Stones, Vol. I Others state that the Tel Var Stones are the Ayleid's version of a Zero Stone, as they could not create their own Zero Stone, they settled for Tel Var. According to this idea, if the Tel Var Stones were weakened enough, the Mundus would cease to exist. The people who believe in this idea wanted the Tel Var Stones to be collected and kept until after the Planemeld was over, to then use them to repair the damages dealt to the Imperial City. Research on the Tel Var Stones The Imperial Academy of Alchemists followed experiments on the stones. By puting a quantity of Tel Var Stones in a mortar and pestle and grinding it, the first part of the experiment took place.On the Tel Var Stones, Vol. II Following which, filtered water was added to the mixture, and was set in an alembic of expert and scholarly make, as this would seperate the vapor of the Stone. The next step was to let the liquied Tel Var mixture drip into a calcinator of inferior quality, as the natural vugginess of the ramekin made from simple materials would prevent the entire mixture from turning to ash. Then an iron ladle was to be used to stir and clear the mixture, gathering together whitish curds which swum at the top. After the water ceased to be clear, and obtained a glow, an auripigmentum powder, equivalent to the initial quantity of the Tel Var Stone powder, was to be added, alongside realgar in somewhat equal porportions as would lie upon half a Dwemer coin piece of eighteen or twenty pebble weight. After both ingredients had wed, a capsule of powdered Crimson Nirnroot was to be added, following which the powder would flash and glow. After the powder ceased to glow, the curds in the mixture were to be removed with a ladle, having a lip or notch in the brim for regimented measurement. Half of the mixture would then be released into a master alchemist retort, following which a few small drops of what remained of the remaining liquid were to be extracted and be added to a phial of purified water. If the drops were round and tailless, it meant not enough Tel Var was present in the drop, in which case, the magicke within was lost. The mixture itself, was a warm paste, and provided pure light from each granular crystal within, which suggested connections to both the Illusion and Restoration schools of magic.On the Tel Var Stones, Vol. III Were the water filtered from the thick suspension, the nature of its power could be seen by placing Orichalcum on its surface. The mineral would appear to levitate, which suggested a connection to the Alteration school of magic. Upon close examination, the water would appear to consist of white crystals, which would often clum together in clots which vibrated the same way conjuring stones do. If the mixture were to be combined with another alchemical ingredient, it could cause slowness and weakness to all elements, suggesting connections to the Destruction school of magic. If the Tel Var vapor removed from the alembic in the preciding recipe is hit with a destruction spell, the vapor will reflect the spell, suggesting a connection to the mysticism school of magic. Following the research, several conclusions were made. The first is that the Tel Var Stones held many unique apllications to magic. The second was that, physically, the Stones show magical radiance, a sign that the Stones were somehow imbued with more magical power than any other similar object that had been studied prior.On the Tel Var Stones, Vol. IV Acquisition Tel Var Stones can be acquired through multiple means: *Killing creatures in the Imperial City *Defeating other players who have Tel Var stones while in the Imperial City *Opening chests in the Imperial City *Receiving trove boxes from quests *Killing Trove Scamps and opening their trove boxes *Trading with other players Multipliers Having a certain amount of stones will cause the stone multiplier to go up. With a multiplier, stones obtained from killing creatures will be multiplied. The more stones you have, the higher the multiplier. However, with more stones in the inventory, there is more risk of losing them when being killed by a creature, and especially an enemy player. Appearances * Category:Online: Miscellaneous Items